Mente corrompida
by anime1308
Summary: Un amor obsesivo de una mente sin recuerdos. ¿Hasta donde seria capaz de llegar para proteger a su hermano? Splendont x Splendid. Advertencia: yaoi, incesto, asesinato y mucho drama.


Splendont abrió los ojos, siendo despertado por el olor dulce de un pastel recién horneado, lo que le confirmo que Splendid nuevamente había venido a visitarlo.  
No sabía cómo, pero este se las había arreglado para entrar en su hogar incontables veces, aun cuando este le había dicho una y otra vez que no se le acercara, ya que en los últimos meses el peli azul se había vuelto muy posesivo con él, al punto de obsesionarse, lo cual le estaba inquietando demasiado.  
"Pensar que todo fue porque se me declararon..." pensó el peli rojo sonrojado recordando el incidente, para luego entrar en la cocina y ver al otro depositando un pastel en la mesa, acercándose a él al notar su presencia.  
-Splendont! -dijo este sonriendo, abrazándolo efusivamente- Espero que hayas dormido bien. Mira! te he hecho un pastel. -lo tomo del brazo arrastrándolo hacia la mesa, sentándolo frente a él.  
-Splendid...Siempre haces un pastel cuando vienes a mi casa... -suspiro viéndolo sonrojado por la cercanía, con el ceño fruncido- además, que te he dicho de entrar en mi casa sin mi permiso?  
-Pero... yo quería verte... Hace horas que no te veía... -dijo el peli azul soltando unas lágrimas, retrocediendo un poco y acercándose peligrosamente a un cuchillo depositado en la mesa- ¿Acaso no me quieres aquí Splendont?  
El otro suspiro pesadamente, sabía que en estas últimas semanas, la obsesión de su "hermano" había empeorado, y le habían comenzado a dar ataques repentinos de locura, al punto de hacerles daño a los demás, pero él se había opuesto a solucionarlo, sentía miedo de él, pero algo mas se lo impedía...  
-Si te quiero aquí... -dijo el peli rojo, sonrojándose más por sus palabras, ya que aun que lo negara, le estaba tomando cariño a la obsesión que este había creado hacia él.  
Splendid solo lo miro desconcertado unos segundos para luego abrazarlo fuertemente, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Splendont, haciendo que su respiración chocara con su piel, poniéndolo cada vez más nervioso.  
-Te quiero hermanito... Más de lo que tú crees…-el peli azul susurro lentamente, acercándose lo más posible al mayor, mientras sus manos acariciaban la cintura de este, descendiendo peligrosamente.  
-M-Mejor probemos ese pastel.- Splendont separo bruscamente al superhéroe quien lo observo seriamente mientras se sentaba a su lado, comenzando a comer sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.  
Ambos desayunaron en silencio, ignorando todo a su alrededor, cada uno desesperándose por saber lo que el otro pensaba, Splendont con cierto nerviosismo y temor, Splendid con una seriedad que muy pocas veces se veía en el.  
-Nee Splendont...- el pelirrojo lo miro sorprendido, dejando de lado su plato- Todavía no me has dicho que has respondido a la confesión que te han hecho…  
-Splendid… ¿De que confesión hablas? –dijo intentando medir sus palabras, porque el sabía que pasaría si se enteraba, él sabía que si le recordaba a su hermano lo que paso ese día… Fueron más de un par de veces que lo intento, pero su ignorancia.. Fueron tales las consecuencias que recuerda que ocurrieron que prometió que no volvería a mencionárselo.  
-¡No te hagas el desentendido! ¡Tú sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando! ¿O no? –el peli azul sabía que había algo mal con sí mismo, no sabía que ni porque, y en sus recuerdos solo habían imágenes entrecortadas, atormentándolo en sus sueños, y obligándolo a una y otra vez a buscar la protección de su hermano, aquel que sabía que tenía las respuestas también.  
-¡Splendid! ¡Cálmate!- el pelirrojo lo tomo en sus brazos, apresándolo con fuerza, hasta sentir como la respiración de este se calmaba, y sus lagrimas empapaban su ropa.  
-Lo lamento hermanito. No quise hablarte así. Por favor no me odies...-el menor se rindió ante los brazos de Splendont, quien suspiro aliviado para luego llevarlo a su cama, siendo interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta…


End file.
